


Spicing Things Up

by dkwilliams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kink/Fetish, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore wants to add a new kink in the bedroom.  Snape isn’t sure about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicing Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: This story was written for the Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape Buggering Bee, part of the Snapledore Carnal Carnival, at http://snapledore.inkquill.com/bee. This story also ignores everything after Book #5.
> 
> CHALLENGE: Severus wants something different sexually from Albus (or vice versa).

"You want to do _what_?"

Albus paused in his languid post-coital petting of his lover's hair and glanced down at Severus' face, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Hard of hearing tonight, dear boy?"

Severus pushed his hand away and sat up in their bed, and Albus was surprised to see horror on his face. "You want to _hit_ me?" he asked, his voice sharp. Only Albus' years of experience detected the faint tremor in his voice, and he reached out to touch his lover reassuringly.

"Not hit," he corrected. "Spank."

Severus made an impatient gesture with his hand. "I see little difference between the two ideas except that the term spanking referring to striking the victim's bottom instead of other parts of their body."

"Victim!" All amusement drained away and Albus sat up, cupping Severus' face between his hands. Severus' eyes wouldn't meet his, and Albus gently kissed him. Not for the first time, he wished he could have Severus' father at the end of his wand, to punish him for the hurts that he had inflicted on the younger man, but now was not the time to think of that. "Severus, dear heart, I would never, ever, strike you in any way to cause genuine pain. Surely you know that."

Severus still refused to look at him, his long fingers plucking at the bedcovers. "I know that your generation was raised with different ideas regarding corporal punishment, and I imagine you must often wish to use one of those methods on me…."

"Hush," Albus said, once more gently kissing him. "That's not what I meant at all, dear boy."

Severus' eyes finally met his, confusion in their dark depths that made Albus want to cuddle him close. "Then what did you mean?"

"A little bedroom game, nothing more," Albus said, trying to smile reassuringly through his heart-ache. "Adding a little spice, as it were, to our usual foreplay."

"By spanking me," Severus said, doubt clear in his voice.

Albus sighed. "Come here, relax, and I'll try to explain."

Severus muttered something that sounded like 'this ought to be good', but he allowed Albus to settle them back under the covers, Severus' head once more resting on Albus’ shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

"As I said, it’s just something to add a little spice. Many couples find that the introduction of a tiny bit of pain during sex increases their pleasure." He felt Severus stir uneasily at the word 'pain' and tightened his embrace as he kissed his lover's hair. "I've found that a few slaps on the buttocks, just enough to make the skin tingle, can be quite pleasurable."

"Then you've done this before? Receiving as well as giving?"

"Many times," Albus said reassuringly. "It can be very stimulating."

"Oh."

There was the flat tone, the one that Severus always got when he was mentally flagellating himself. It didn't take _occlumency_ to know that Severus thought he was disappointing his lover. Albus could feel the tension in Severus' body and, with a mental sigh, relinquished the idea.

"It doesn't matter, dear heart. Let us sleep now – tomorrow will be a busy day with all the students returning after their holiday, and we will need our strength."

Severus sighed and Albus felt the ghost of a kiss pressed against his skin before the younger wizard rolled over onto his side in his usual sleeping position. Albus spooned up behind him, allowing his fingers to briefly trail over Severus' firm buttocks before he wrapped his arm around his lover's waist and drifted into sleep.

 

* * *

 

With the return of the students from the Easter holidays and the press of O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams upon them, life at Hogwarts returned to its usual madness. Albus forgot all about the incident until late one night two weeks after his brief mention of the idea.

He had just finished preparing Severus for penetration when his lover pulled away and rolled over onto his hands and knees, his arse in the air. "Spank me," Severus said, his voice muffled by the bedclothes and his hair.

Albus paused in the midst of slicking his prick and stared in surprise at the younger man. "What was that you said, Severus?"

Severus turned his head slightly, pushing his limp hair out of his face, and said, clearly, "Spank me, Albus."

Albus frowned slightly. "Are you certain?"

"Oh, for the love of Merlin!" Severus growled, impatiently wiggling his arse. "You said it was pleasurable. I’ve done a bit of reading and it appears you might be correct. However, I wish to judge for myself.” He glared at Albus over his shoulder. “Do it now, or I'll go off for a private wank in my own bed."

Albus grinned. "Threats, Severus?" He popped one of the pale cheeks and heard a sharp intake of breath, then he gently soothed the pink spot with his fingertips. "Is that a good idea, given the position you're in?" He smacked the other cheek, then leaned over and licked at it with his tongue.

He felt a shudder run through his lover's body. "More," Severus said, his voice sounding strangled. Albus smiled and obliged, swatting both cheeks this time before soothing them. His lover moaned, rocking against his hands and mouth, and Albus’ smile grew wider.

"Do you like that, my dear?" he asked, sitting back on his heels. Severus swore and pushed back, seeking more attention, and Albus chuckled. "Such language!" he teased, smacking the pale, cool flesh again, feeling it begin to warm under his hand. "What a naughty boy you are, Severus. And naughty boys should be spanked soundly, then put to bed after a thorough seeing-to, don't you think?"

A moan and a shiver met his words, and he reached under to his lover's body to touch his prick, delighted to find that it was hard. There was no doubt that Severus was enjoying this. He administered several more smacks, just hard enough to push Severus' prick into his fist, and heard the younger wizard moan. His own prick throbbed at the sound; hastily, he muttered a cock-ring spell to keep his own enjoyment from ending the game too soon.

Satisfied that Severus was fully participating, he set-to in earnest, administering a random number of swats before soothing the heated flesh with his hand or tongue, while his other hand teased and stroked his lover's hard prick. Severus gasped and moaned, pushing his bottom up into each swat, cursing when Albus stopped spanking only to groan and shake under the tender caresses.

As the pale skin turned a deep pink, Severus switched from cursing to begging desperately to be fucked. Albus' own prick jerked at that; hastily, he slicked himself again, released the cock-ring spell, and slid into his lover's body in one movement. The feel of hot flesh around his prick and against his balls nearly made him lose control; he lay draped across his lover's back for a long moment as he panted and wrestled for dominance over his own body. Only a moment, for Severus wiggled impatiently under him and Albus drew in a deep breath to steady himself, then straightened up and began thrusting.

Severus moaned. "Albus!"

"Did I not say…it was pleasurable?" Albus managed to say between thrusts.

"Yes! Merlin, yes, Albus!"

Albus felt his lover's body convulsing around him and that was it. His hips slammed against Severus' heated flesh once, twice, and then he was shuddering through his own release. Severus collapsed underneath him and Albus followed him down, too spent to do anything else.

They lay there, breathing heavily for a long moment, then Severus' muffled voice emerged from the bedcovers. "Well, that was quite enjoyable, but breathing is becoming quite difficult."

Albus chuckled and rolled onto his side, gazing fondly at his irascible lover. Severus' skin was flushed and sweaty, his arse cheeks still a lovely pink hue, and Albus couldn't keep from running his fingers over the enticing flesh. "Well?" he finally asked.

Severus rolled on his side, grimacing at the wet spot on the bed. "It was quite tolerable." He winced slightly. "And only mildly painful."

Albus rolled his eyes and produced his wand to scourgify the mussed sheets, then aimed it at his lover's backside to cast a healing spell. To his surprise, Severus caught his wrist.

"There is no need, Albus. As I said, it is only mildly painful." His voice was cool but there were two heated spots on the cheeks of his face, nearly matching the ones on his nether regions.

Surprised and pleased, Albus tossed his wand on the night table and wrapped his arms around his lover as he bestowed a tender kiss on his lips. "Then you would not be averse to repeating this, perhaps reversing our positions?"

There was a sudden flare in Severus' dark eyes and heat to the kiss he gave Albus in return. "I have no objection. After all, occasional spice can be quite enjoyable."

 

The End


End file.
